The present invention relates to nanotubes attached to a variety of chemical moieties in various solvents. More specifically, the invention relates to carbon single-walled nanotubes (SWNTs) attached to soluble polymers or soluble oligomers in a variety of solvents.
In their pristine state, carbon single-walled nanotubes (SWNTs) exist as randomly bundled tubes with varying chirality, diameter, and properties, such as metallic, semi-metallic, and semi-conducting electronic behaviors.
Although a variety of methods are known for dispersing SWNTs, existing methods suffer from various disadvantages. For example, although debundling nanotubes may increase solubility of SWNTs in common solvents, one disadvantage is that current methods attain only limited solubility. Another disadvantage is that covalent and ionic functionalization of SWNTs can be detrimental to-the SWNTs' unique and desirable properties, specifically, the SWNTs' electronic behavior. Furthermore, some existing methods limit the orientation in which a chemical moiety may attach to a nanotube
Another disadvantage of existing methods of dispersing SWNTs by attachment of a chemical moiety is the limited ability to selectively disperse semi-conducting (sc) SWNTs and, optionally, separate semi-conducting (sc) nanotubes from metallic (met) carbon nanotubes.
Consequently, what is needed is a method that permits a chemical moiety to attach to a carbon nanotube non-covalently. What is also needed is a method for dispersing carbon nanotubes in a range of suitable solvents. What is further needed is a method for dispersing and separating semi-conducting (sc) carbon nanotubes from metallic (met) SWNTs.